Prom Night
by SkateboardersAreTakingOverRun
Summary: Kagome just figures out that prom night is in exactly four days....


**Chapter 1**

**411 Uh-Oh Call**

'...'** Not talking noises or thinking**

"**Hi" talking**

**Kagome: hello**

**Ayumi: oh hi Phone Call**

**(In the background) **

Kagome was sitting in her living room figuring out a rather difficult algebra question when the phone rang 'dur- ring ring' Kagome walked over to her dark blue phone and picked it up.

**Kagome: hi whom may I ask is this?**

(On the other end a skinny girl with red silky hair and emerald green eyes answers back)

**Michelle: thank god I thought everyone answered the phone in Japanese**

**Kagome: oh hi Melissa so what's up? (While she goes into the fridge for a snack)**

**Melissa: not much I guess... So do you have your dress yet? (On cordless phone while playing on the computer while chewing bubble gum)**

**Kagome: hmm what do you mean dress? (Scooping out vanilla ice cream from container with spoon)**

**Melissa: Oh shoot didn't Ayumi (spelling?) tell you prom night is exactly four days from now? God that girl has got a peanut for a brain **

**Kagome: what do you mean by prom night is only four days away? (Kagome drops ice-cream on floor in shock but with lid on)**

**Melissa: (turns off computer start to paint her nails hot pink a huge smile appeared on her face) well I don't have a dress either so you know what that means right?**

**Kagome: (has a big smile on face) yep definitely but which boutique?**

**Melissa: (finishes her nails, which are now drying) hmm how about Serenity's Kiss? **

**Kagome: (puts away ice cream turns to do homework) Um ok I've never been to that boutique before but it sounds cool so what time?**

**Melissa: (flips through calendar) well how about tomorrow from 12pm-4pm sorry its so short but I have a date**

**Kagome: ok ya umm who are you going out with? (puts down phone goes into her room and choose what clothes to wear)**

**Melissa: (nails are dried blushing coming on) um um (voice is so tiny in a small whisper) Hojo (turns cherry red) **

**Kagome: (who was sipping her water spat it out in shock) WHA.... WHAT! (in complete shock) how did you two hook up? **

**Melissa: (blush completely covers face and darkens) well Mr. Sask said Hojo needed help with his math and so I guess (gets interrupted by Kagome)**

**Kagome: (voice sounds a little bit more like a purr) I guess things just got heated up during tutoring (winked slightly)**

**Melissa: (laughs nervously while blush makes her look like a red haired cherry) um well yeah I went out with him and he is so cute and with my extra lessons he is not as dense as I thought he was when I came here **

**Kagome: so you guys are a couple (smirks)**

**Melissa: (holds a picture of Hojo with heart shaped eyes) um yep (shouting in the background) oh Kagome that was my parents I have to **

**Go now see ya tomorrow!**

**Kagome: k bye what time again?**

**Melissa: 12 pm to 4pm sharp **

**Kagome: oh ya you have that date with Hojo (teasingly sounding voice small laugh) **

**Melissa: Ha Ha very funny bye **

**Kagome: by Mel**

**end of conversation **

Kagome puts down phone and then lets out a gasp 'I've been here for seven days Inuyasha is probably going to try and get me to come back and no doubt about it that boy has no common sense and would go running off to find me' she thought carefully. 'I have no date for prom night' she pondered sadly 'I suppose I wish Inuyasha was in high school lets out a sigh 'why do I always think about that dog boy?' she wondered to herself sadly but in her head were all her dark and not so dark secerts lay the answer was she loved him (crush by jewel plays in the background)

######## Cliffhanger ###########################

next time on Prom Night

(Big announcer voice comes on)

Kagome is asked to prom night by a mysterious stranger

who is known as Kenji how will Inuyasha react?

And how will Kagome react when she hears its Michelle's X-boyfriend?

Now the questions ask will Inuyasha put his past behind and admit his true love for her or why did Michelle brake up with him?

Find out next time on:

**Prom Night**


End file.
